The Guy in the Relationship
by TOMBOY.CHARLIE
Summary: Toph and Aang are both upset and remeber events throught there relationship. Post war five years. Oneshot slight Zutara,Sukka or w/e you call that couple. Major Taangy fluff. My first Atla fic so be nice. rated T just to be safe for mild violence


**Me: I know I I know I should be focusing on my other stories but you can't focus on one thing when your mind is on another and besides all I write are Naruto stories and I feel like I'm neglecting the other awesome melt your face off shows so here it is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic be gentle**

**Zuko: why am I here again?**

**Me: I need someone to mess with and you're the closest thing to Sasuke I can get in this anime *pokes him with a stick repeatedly***

**Zuko: *sighs* would you please STOP FUCKING POKING ME WITH A STICK**

**Me: *shrinks back and anime tears fall* K-katara Zuko's being mean to me**

**Katara: Zuko didn't I tell you not to yell and scream at people who can kill you off in a single sentence * continues to nag Zuko on about how he needs to think while I make faces behind Katara's back***

**Zuko: yes Katara**

**Me: hahahahaha *pointing at him* hahahaha**

**Katara: *clears throat* shouldn't you be doing something or disowning something… hint hint**

**Me: yes mom**

**Katara: WHAT **

**Me: I said hahaha oh that's funny hahaha oh god my stomach hahaha! , If I owned avatar Taang would have won, Momo would talk and boomerang would have come back. So no I do not own Avatar *still laughing nervously***

Toph 'glared' angrily at the dress she was wearing. Toph Bei Fong, greatest earthbender in the world, creator of metalbending, human lie detector, wearing a dress? It was unheard of, did hell freeze over, and were armadillo-pigs flying? No she was forced to wear this frilly, evil, pale green dress to this event. It was an event all four nations put together to in celebration of the war ending. Of course five years ago when Toph first heard of this celebration she proudly attended, why wouldn't she want to go she was basically being celebrated for being kick-ass earthbender who taught the avatar to earthbend.

Toph felt two women approach her; one had heavier steps than the other and had a second heartbeat. "Hey Toph, you look so pretty in your dress," stated Katara rubbing her stomach. Toph's drees was pale green and was very long with long sleeves; it had a golden increased Earth Kingdom symbol on both ends, a flower pattern around the collar at the very edge of the hem and sleeves it was dark green. Her hair was down and curly with a gold and green badger-mole comb holding some of it out of her face. Not that it mattered with Toph being blind.

"Thanks Sugar Queen," Toph grinned, "Oh you and Sparky need a new hobby, I mean come on that's the fifth bun in the oven. What are you and Princess trying to build an army?"

Katara face blushed and the woman next to her giggled. Toph could tell by the giggle that it was Suki. "What about you Fan Girl," Toph raised an eyebrow, "When are you and Snoozles gonna give Princess and Sugar Queen's runts some cousins. I mean hello you two aren't getting any less horny, my as well make some mini Kyoshi warriors to battle off Princess and Sugar Queen's army." Katara and Toph laughed, at a blushing Suki.

Across the room the avatar stared at the woman laughing, she looked so beautiful; especially when she laughed. "Hey Aang," said a voice snapping Aang out of his thoughts. He turned to see Sokka and Fire lord Zuko.

"Hey," the Airbender smiled, "What's up." The last time he saw them was at Sokka and Suki's wedding and that was over about seven months ago. Even though he hasn't seen them in a while they still were his closet friends.

"Nothing really," Sokka shrugged. They both turned to Zuko who shrugged. "Katara's having a baby."

"Again," exclaimed both Aang and Sokka who causing Zuko to blush. They then both went on exaggerating on and about how Katara constantly popping out babies. Finally Zuko snapped. "Well what about you huh Aang? How's your love life," Zuko said with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. The question caught Aang completely off guard. Of course as avatar for the past five years he's been helping mend the world of the damage the war had caused. He's has been traveling with someone but Aang was kind of scared if it was the right time to tell them or not, would she be upset. But as Aang looked at Zuko who wore a smirk of victory and Sokka looked at Aang with curious eyes, he gave in.

"I'm kinda, sorta going out with," Aang rubbed the back of his head bald head, "Toph."

Sokka admittedly started laughing while Zuko tried to hold out a laugh. This angered him, there was nothing wrong with Toph, she was beautiful brave and strong. How dare they sit here and insult the woman he loved? The woman who often mad grown men cry; the woman who was one of the fiercest earthbender the world has ever known. How dare they? Zuko noticing Aang seemed to be getting upset quickly stated, "Aang, there is nothing wrong with Toph its just, um well…" When Zuko trailed off that's when Sokka jumped in.

"In this relationship Toph is sooo the 'guy', "Sokka laughed. "What's that supposed to mean," Aang questioned. Sokka went on, "No offense you are the avatar and all but your still _**Aang**_, Toph is waaay more masculine than you." Aang blushed at this.

"Th-hats not t-true," Aang stuttered, which caused both Zuko and Sokka to burst out laughing. "Oh no now he's stuttering like little girl, oh I can't, I just simply can't Zuko," Sokka stated whipping away tears. Aang cheeks burned with embarrassment, he snapped. "Well at least I don't follow her around like some love sick turtle-duck, Sokka," Aang said mimicking something heard Toph described his and Suki relationship. When Sokka suddenly blushing furiously but Zuko was still laughing, "What are you laughing at Zuko, all you ever hear is _'Zuzy, get me some water,'_ this and '_Zuzy could you rub my feet,'_ that. Zuko admittedly laughing which was replaced by his eye twitching mostly because of the mention of his pet name "**Zuzy**."

He smirked slightly at this another habit he picked up from Toph, they both started glaring at him and it made him laugh. "Oh and how much of a man are you in your relationship with Toph huh," Zuko glared.

"Yeah does she bring you flowers, and tell you how pretty you are," Sokka batted his eyelashes mockingly and both him and Zuko laugh. There it was the anger was building up again, he had never felt so unmanly in his life, and he had a bald woman play him in that horrid play!

Of course Aang knew he wasn't one of the most guy-like guys out there, he knew that, but to say that his girlfriend was more of a guy than him was ludicrous. Then to go as far as to say **she** was the one bringing **him** flowers that really hurt Aang's already tiny fragile ego.

"I bet you don't even have what it takes to ask her to dance," Sokka joked and saying between chuckles, "At your own ceremony."

"Just watch me," Aang blushed storming over to the blind earthbender. Sokka laughed and Zuko watched the scene with amusement.

Toph on the other hand wasn't having that much fun with Katara and Suki who went on, and on and on, about their marriages with Sokka and Zuko. At first it was funny hearing the embarrassing stories, but now it's getting a tad bit, okay very annoying. Toph has now even resorted to picking her feet; something she hasn't done since she was a child. It just wasn't the same after the FIFTH time! She litterly was now banging her head against the table, hopping that it would drown out the sounds of Katara explaining with great detail how, Zuko didn't 'listen' to her enough and Suki explaining how 'child like' Sokka could act at times.

Finally when Katara started talking about child birthing process that when Toph reached her braking point. "Shut up, Sugar Queen, damn it your so annoying and you won't shut up," Toph shouted in the directions of the two girls, "Your no better Fan Girl, I swear the to the spirits. Talking to you makes me want to be deaf too. I 'm so glad I don't talk about my love life like you too and if I ever do kill me with Sokka's new saber tooth-wolf whale sword. Viciously and without Mercy!"

The two girls where now both grinning, they only heard one thing.

"_Love Life,"_ Suki grinned eyes gleaming mischievously, Katara had the same look in her eye. "Toph Bei Fong , do you have a_ boyfriend_," Katara asked stringing the word 'boyfriend', making Toph blush answering Katara's question involuntarily.

Both the girls squealed with delight. It was about time Toph made some interest in the opposite sex. She was seventeen and never even had a real boyfriend before. Oh, don't get them wrong Toph is extremely pretty and have attracted many suitors, especially as she got more and more developed. But she turned them all down saying that she didn't want to go out with some rich snob that only was going to treat her like some dotting wife and only wanted her for her body.

"Oh who is it who is it, it's that guy Zeus from the fire nation isn't it, you know the one who took you on your first date," Katara asked excitedly.

"Yeah I've always liked him," Suki stated just as happy her friend Toph has finally found someone, "I can see now going on triple dates and having sooo much fun!" Both the girls squealed with delight.

"First off Sugar Queen calm down we don't want that Little precious gift from above popping out early and second, SHUT UP," Toph slammed her fist against the table. But the girls just kept going on and on. Why was it so hard for females to shut up any way; when its painfully obvious they needed to shut up also why was Toph turning redder and redder every minute the conversation went on: why didn't she just leave or say something that would shut them up?

Was it possible that Toph was too embarrassed to say something, no no that couldn't be possible Toph **always** had something to say, even when she was dangling to her death, she always had something to say.

But here was Toph silenced by her embarrassment something a girl would do, most defiantly something she wouldn't do.

"Toph, um would you er," someone said to get her attention; by the voice she noticed it was Twinkle Toes. Was Toph off today or something, she could notice Twinkle Toes in the loudest crowds, just by his light footsteps and now she was being surprised by him, he was able to sneak up on her. No one snuck up on Toph Bei Fong.

Also what was with the shuttering, any other day she would have told him to just spit it out already, and yet she was waiting patiently for him to ask what he was going to ask, what the hell was going on? Toph was a lot of things put patient was not one of them.

"Would you like to dance," Aang asked nervously, what if Sokka and Zuko were right?

"Sure," Toph stated. That was all she said as she stood up being guided away from Katara and Suki who were looking at the couple with their eyes. This worried her, why hadn't she said something like _'_anything_ to get away from these love sick ninnies_,' or, '_sure and after that you could braid we can all braid my hair and have a pillow fight_'.

They started dancing and Aang guided her easily across the dance floor, leading her around, left right anyway he wanted to go she followed along. Like some helpless little girl, then something dawned on Toph. Aang has changed. He was no longer the weak little airbender who she could beat to a pulp anytime she pleased. He was no longer shy and girly.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear and she shivers down her spine. Toph could take it anymore; this could not happen she will not be **that** girl. Anger welled up in Toph and she expressed her anger throw her foot, she stomped on his hard as she could with no shoes on, and stomped away.

Aang stood their hold in his foot in pain. His friends gathered around him asking him if he was okay with the exception of Sokka who was laughing again. But the young avatar didn't care he was worried about Toph. So he when his foot felt somewhat better he ran off in the direction Toph went.

Toph was sitting on the roof, letting her feet dangle off the side when she felt Aang come on the roof.

"Can I sit down," he asked though he didn't wait for her to answer when he sat down. They sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company. Aang knew if Toph really wanted to talk about it she'd say something.

"Sorry about the whole stomping on your foot, Twinkle Toes I know how sensitive they are," Toph said after twenty minutes of quiet. Aang was about to say something when he saw Toph biting her lip something she did when she wanted to say something but didn't know how. So he waited patiently for her to say what she wanted to say.

"I just don't want things to change," she finally said deciding she found the right words, "I don't want to be the weak little girl. I don't want to be her; I don't want to be helpless and fragile like how everyone thinks I am how my **parents **think I am."

After that it got quiet again he looked at her figuring out if she was finished. He decided she was. "Toph nothing is going to change," she cut him off. Unlike him she wasn't afraid to cut him off.

"But Aang, you don't understand this was bound to happen, this something that you can't help at all," Toph stated anger building, "You just don't get it do you. For once in my life I feel like a **girl**." At first he didn't understand what she was talking about. She was a girl wasn't she supposed to feel like one; then it dawned on him she wasn't just any girl she was Toph.

When she was with her parents they treated her like she was helpless and weak but why was she feeling like this now, so once again the young avatar was confused.

"Why are you feeling like this now," he asked. He heard Toph sigh. "Because your becoming, no are a man and for the first time I realize that and I feel like …like," Toph trailed off and Aang understood. Sokka and Zuko were right about Toph being the 'guy' in their relationship and right now she's feeling just like him in masculine, because he was growing into a man while he felt in masculine because she was more guy-like then him.

"Toph,'" Aang said softly, "You remember the time I asked you to be my girlfriend,"

_Flashback_

_Toph sat on the beach extremely bored, she was waiting for Aang who said he had something important to tell her but he'd tell her later which didn't make sense but he was gone before she could say anything. So here she waits, getting very impatient. But just as she was about to leave Aang showed up._

"_What took you so long, huh Twinkle Toes," Toph said annoyed and sand bended him closer to her, "Whatever you have to say better be important." Aang swallowed he was a nervous wreck, his palms were sweaty and his heart was racing._

"_Would y-you um, I mean I-I've," she cut him off. "Spit it out, Twinkle Toes or you'll be eating this sand so you really can't speak," Toph threatened._

"_Would you like to go out with me," Aang said fast, blushing. But once it was said it was out there Aang couldn't take it back. Toph answered quickly, more quickly than Aang expected._

"_I'll only be your girlfriend if you can beat me in an earthbending sparring match," smiled Toph, "and if I win you'll do one favor for me whatever it is." Aang agreed and backed up getting into earthbending stance._

_Toph stomped and the sand pulled Aang deeper into it but he jumped out and pushed upward making the sand go up. He then bald his fist making the sand harden and threw it at her but Toph dodged it and laughed; kind of crazily; and made the sand tornado. Aang though that she was going to hurl it at him, which she did and he dodged it perfectly then he got hit painfully with a sand fist. It knocked him down when he tried to get up he felt the sand bind his arms and feet .He looked up to see Toph smiling._

"_I do believe that is match, Twinkle Toes," she stated, "My one request is that you be my boyfriend."_

"_Wait why you didn't just except when I asked you," he asked still struggling against the sand. Toph's reply was a shrug and a smirk then she walked away to go get something to eat, leaving Aang there. She was hungry. _

_End of flashback_

Toph smirked at that memory; she had quickly taken charge of the situation. She became Aang's girlfriend but in her own way of doing it. Her smile soon turned into a frown, realizing that that didn't change the situation that they were in. This made Aang slightly sad if he couldn't even make the woman he loves happy, there was no point of him being with her.

She then looked at Aang who looked like he was in deep thought; she let out a small sigh. He had grown up a lot. Just then he kissed her making her head go cloudy, heart race and stomach do summersaults. She melted into the kiss remembering the first time they kissed.

_Flashback_

_Toph was laying on her back ridding Appa, she and Aang have been traveling together for a while now. Going from city to city helping and righting wrongs; but it wasn't nearly as fun as it was back when they were fighting the fire nation soldiers. Sure she was happy that the war was over but it was boring, sooo very booorrrriiinnng._

_Aang looked at her she looked so very peaceful, like an angel even. He heard light snoring and he chuckled lightly. He always found her cute the way she snored when she slept but right now the way she shinned in the moonlight and how her hair framed my face just perfectly. She looked beautiful. _

_Aang landed Appa and he turned to Toph who was still sleep. She was shivering so he put a blanket over her, he couldn't help admire her face. More importantly her lips, they looked so soft. Aang blushed at this thought. "I c-can't kiss T-Toph," Aang looked away so that he wouldn't be tempted. _

"_Well why can't you," he heard a familiar voice ask. He turned to see Toph, now fully awake, arching an eyebrow. He noted that Toph was a light sleeper since her bat-like hearing; he mentally palmed himself for just now realizing that. "Well, Twinkles," she asked impatient as usual. _

_The airbender monk rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his face was now beat red. While he was thinking of what to say he didn't notice the blind earthbender walking closer and closer to him, he didn't notice until she sat right next to him with a thud. Aang looked at Toph still wondering how he could answer her simple yet complicated question._

_Once again she let out a soft sigh and kissed his check or at least what she thought was his check. She didn't know that he had turned his head so she had kissed him on the lips. It was a sweet innocent kiss that any two fourteen year olds could share. Yet it still gave Toph this fuzzy feeling all over and left a tingly feeling on her lips. While Aang couldn't think of a single complete sentence in his head, let alone say one. _

_So they both sat there in complete silence both blushing furiously._

"_Umm…," Aang tried._

"_Yeah…," Toph finished, "Night Twinkles." Maybe she was the only her that felt, whatever it was she felt. That sudden realization terrified Toph. Aang then cupped Toph's small face and kissed her lightly. Toph's mind clouded, her heart raced and her stomach was doing summersaults. She felt his heart rate speed up also. _

_When he let go reluctantly she was slightly dazed._

"_Good night Toph," Aang smiled, "Sweet Dreams."_

_End of Flashback_

She smiled at that then broke the kiss, she image Aang having a goofy grin on his face. She punched him in the arm a childish habit she never out grew. "Ow," Aang rubbed his arm and Toph smirked."Thanks, Twinkle Toes but that still doesn't solve my problem, but anyway what's wrong with you," she arched an eyebrow. She always could read him like an open book even though she couldn't read. Aang was the type of person who would think of other's before himself. But she could always tell when he was upset about something; she could hear it in his heartbeat and the way he breathed.

"Why'd you ask that," he didn't tell the truth but didn't exactly lie either. He knew better than to lie to Toph, she is the human lie detector after all. So instead he wouldn't lie or tell the truth in hopes she would just brush it off. If it were serious subjects she would wait for him to tell her himself, Toph knew when and when not to pester Aang.

She decided this was a time to pester.

"Don't be vague, Twinkle Toes," she poked his chest, "Or am I going to have to beat it out of you." Aang noticed how even though she said that part threatening like she normally would have, she hesitated slightly as if she didn't know she could beat him. The thought was laughable, it was a well-known fact that Toph could hand his behind to him any day of the week, and she knew and was proud of that fact.

"Well, it's just that Sokka and Zuko where, um mocking our relationship," Aang blushed, "…saying you were more of a…g-guy than me." He said the last part really quiet; hoping she wouldn't hear it but it was wasted hope Toph heard everything.

Toph almost laughed at this, in fact a few giggles and chuckles escaped from her lips. This was all too funny here Toph was feeling all wimpy and girl-like and Aang was feeling the exact same way. Toph laughed but stopped when he didn't join her. Toph sighed and leaned back on the roof facing the stars; Toph would never admit it that's the first thing she'd want to see if she could ever see the stars.

"First off Twinkle Toes, anything that comes out of Snozzles and Princess's mouth is dangerously stupid; more Snozzles' mouth than Princess'," she stated calmly. She felt Aang let out a sigh of relief. Maybe she shouldn't say what she was going to say next.

"But this time there right," Toph said bluntly; since when was Toph the person to not say what was on her mind?

Aang couldn't believe his ears; he looked around franticly for flying armadillo-pigs- Toph just admitted Sokka and Zuko where right about something and this no the less! Aang couldn't believe that everyone thought this but him even the girl in question. He was on the verge of a panic attack when Toph said: "But you have your moments." He looked at her she had her eyes closed which meant she was thinking about something. Aang had a feeling he knew what it was.

_Flashback_

_Toph Bei Fong at age fifteen was deeply and completely horny. She didn't know where the feeling came from, it was just out of the blue; perhaps it were those hormones Sugar Queen nagged her about when the dreaded bleeding started. But it didn't matter she looked in the direction Aang was in, she was horny and she __**will **__be satisfied. "Oh Aang," Toph practically purred._

_Avatar Aang may have been the avatar, master of all elements, bridge between the world and the spirit world, and have brought peace to the warring nations but he still was a hormonal fifteen year old boy. So when Toph purred his name, his whole body admittedly exploded with delight; some parts more than others. "Y-yes," he cleared his throat because his voice was cracking with nervousness," Yes." _

_Toph smirked when she heard his heart beat sky rocket and him stutter. She walked innocently over to where he sat and sat next to him. Then she decided that that was boring so straddle him. His heart was littlerly going a mile a minute. "Wha-," she cut him off by kissing him. After about ten seconds Toph broke the kiss. "Let's not speak."_

_Aang shuddered when she said that but not as much as when she started kissing his check trailing down to his neck. That delightful feeling had returned, and Aang found himself moaning. Toph smiled inside her head but it soon –this wasn't enough, so she grinded a little. Soon she found herself moaning with him._

_Aang was in full bliss but then he had a sinking feeling in his gut. He knew why and he practically whined in his head but in the end he did what he had to do. "I-I c-can't," the airbender shuttered like a helpless little girl, but she didn't stop in fact she grinded harder causing their moans to increase; so Aang lifted her off of him. "Toph I can't I-," she cut him off._

_She didn't even utter a word but her glare sent chills of mostly terror (slight ecstasy she was sexy when upset) down his spin. "What do you mean can't, you want it badly oh so badly," Toph practically screamed, and if they weren't alone on this island Aang would have been sure she drawn a crowd; thank the spirits they were alone. "I can hear it in your heart beat and quickened breath, I can smell it radiating off your skin and I can most certainly __**feel **__it. Don't pretend that it's only mean because that is a Damn lie and you know it. You want it as bad as I do. What in spirits name do you mean you can't? I bet if I was Sugar Queen y-," Aang did something he never in a million decades thought he would do he yelled at Toph._

"_HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT LET ALONE THINK THAT," Aang snapped, "SUGESSTING THAT IS INFURATATIONING TOPH. I LOVE AND WANT YOU AND YOU ONLY. IN FACT YOU'RE RIGHT I WANT YOU, RIGHT NOW. MY WHOLE BODY IS ACHING, SCREAMING FOR YOU EVEN BUT I CAN'T DO IT!" _

_Toph stood up and glared daggers at him; she did not like it when anyone raised their voice at her. Especially Aang. "FIRST OFF AANG COULD YOU YELL A LITTLE LOUDER YOUR VIOCE DIDN'T REACH AN OCTIVE YET! I WANT TO BE DEATH TOO!" Toph's own voice reached an octive, "SECOND WHAT IN THE SPIRTITS NAME DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T. THE THING THAT THEY GAVE THAT MAKES YOU A BOY SAYS YOU CAN!" Aang also stood slightly blushing at what she said but he was still kind of mad about the whole Katara comment._

"_I'm a Monk Toph if you hadn't notice, my people practice in this thing called 'abstinence'," he shouted at her, "I can't have you or __**anyone **__for that matter until I'm married." Aang was hoping Toph would understand; he'd never learn will he?_

"_You know I'm really getting sick of you and sissy monk ways Aang," Toph didn't shout but somehow that didn't take away the fact she was oh so clearly upset. "I can't eat meat it's wrong, I can't kill the firelord it's against everything I was taught from the monks, I can't have sex with my girlfriend of two years because the monks want me to save my precious flower," she mocked Aang who was now resisting the urge to slap her, the monks taught him to control his anger better than that, no it wasn't at all the fact that she probably beat him until he was in a coma strap him to a rock and play kick ball with him; no it wasn't that at all._

_He was about to yell at her again and tell her how ignorant and rude and thick headed she was to his scared culture, but she cut him by kneeling down to him and kissing him ever so lightly. His anger quickly melted away like goo. She broke the kiss and 'stared' in the direction she thought his face was in._

"_But you're the Avatar, Aang, which means you're a part of the fire nation, water tribe and earth kingdom," she stated knowingly and softly, "which means you also have to embrace some of each of those nations heritage and I highly doubt Snozzles is a virgin. I don't know about Princess but I know Sugar Queen isn't always Sister Saint. Also I'm willing and yeah that pretty much says it all." _

_Aang even though he didn't want to admit it Toph was right in some weird and suspicious way, but then again it was one of Toph's hobbies to always be right even when she is wrong somehow in her head she's still right. Like when he tried to explain what her eyes looked like she insisted that they were pitch black with yellowish green lightning bolts in them and even had the nerve to say his eyes looked like hearts and rainbows. Aang somehow lost that argument._

"_But when I was growing up," she cut him off again when she scuffed and rolled her sightless eyes. "You're technically 115 about to be 116 years old age time's changed since then." He once again found her on his lap kissing his neck but this time since again was slightly pissed she didn't seem to listen to not word he said to her, seriously wasn't one of her best quality was supposed to be listening; he guessed that sort of conflicted with her being so stubborn. He pushed her off of him, quite rudely in fact. _

"_NO TOPH," he screamed at her and stormed away leaving an awestricken Toph sitting there._

_But not five minutes later did Aang find himself buried chin deep in earth. No one rejected Toph Bei Fong, not even the Avatar._

_End of flashback_

Toph found herself blushing but laughing at this memory. It was a random one but that was one of the few times he actually had the guts to stand up to her and tell her 'no.' Sure he was threating at suicide whenever he did that but whenever he did that Toph found herself impressed with the young monk. She wondered how it would be when they actually have sex. Toph found herself laughing again. He'd probably spread rose petals everywhere and light fancy smelling candles. Which then Toph would make some joke about her being blind and can't see then laugh then walk away.

Aang watch Toph in amusement and curiosity she was too adorable when she would think then laugh out of nowhere. She did it more often than you think, and it always made him wonder what she was thinking. But every time he'd ask she'd just brush him off and go back to chuckling to herself.

"Watch ya thinkin 'bout," Aang couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing Twinkles," she sighed. She then punched him in the arm as hard as she could. Aang 'Ow'd in pain. "What did I do, Ow that really hurt Toph," he practically whined. She smiled it was comforting to know that when she hit him that it still hurt. That means Aang was still the same in some way, he was still him and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. And that was comforting, that meant she wasn't changing either she was still Toph Bei Fong, greatest earthbender in the world, creator of metal bending, human lie detector.

"What you have your way of showing affection I have mine," she shrugged.

He looked at her and suddenly he didn't care what Sokka, Zuko or anyone for that matter had said. It didn't matter that she could beat the crap out of him and anyone else it didn't matter that she was more of a guy than him. It didn't matter because he loved his brute of a girlfriend and he knew she loved him she had told him himself, even though at times she denied it.

_Flashback_

_Aang was annoyed. It was his fifteenth birthday more importantly the first birthday he will share with Toph and she has yet to wish him a happy birthday. Is not lie she didn't know weeks before all he would talk about was his birthday and today they went to like seven different freakin' festivals that celebrated his birthday. But no not even one peep out of the young blind earthbender. She didn't even deny the fact that she knew, she said 'Wow Twinkle Toes, your birth must be a pretty big deal.' At that thought Aang's eye twitched, was she just trying to piss him off on his birthday or something._

_It's not like he expected something from her, no not in the least but just for her to say happy birthday to him was that too much to ask form someone. He thought not, on her birthday; which was at least a month after his; he was going to freakin…. Okay so Aang didn't know what the hell he was going to do for Toph on her birthday. But it was going to be big and fantastic and make her feel so guilty for not even regarding his birthday. _

_Aang found himself twitching again as he looked at the sky it was twilight, his birthday was almost over and nothing from the blind bandit. "Twinkle Toes," he heard Toph call him. He stood and walked into the rock garden that the house they were currently residing in had. Toph had been so excited about it that she spent every waking moment in there training. The rock garden looked horrible but then again did it really stand a chance against, Toph? No, the answer is no, not a chance in hell._

"_Yes," he asked slightly irritated she noticed. She shrugged it off, "Could you hand me my water. I am extremely tired." Aang shrugged and grabbed her water container and began to walk towards her. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to think that it was more than slightly weird that Toph asked for his assistance. That was very unlike Toph to ask anyone for help, even for the simplest tasks._

_He gave her the water and she admittedly gulped it down and then she just tossed it aside. Aang twitched for what seemed like the millionth time today. For Toph to be an earth bender she had no regard for the earth itself. He was about to walk away when she heard her call his name. He had turned around hopefully she wasn't such a cold and heartless person she deemed her to be._

"_I want to show you this new earth bending technique I came up with, "Toph stated. Aang almost fell backwards but caught himself. He was wrong; she was indeed cold and heartless. "Really Toph, Really."_

_She ignored him and encased them in an all rock barrier, it was pitch black and Aang couldn't see._

"_Now close your eyes and listen," She commanded and force of habit he did. He even after all these years still did what she said, he still listen to her as if she was still his earth bending master. So he listened hard with his eyes closed tight._

"_Happy birthday…To you.. Happy birthday to you," He heard someone sing beautifully. He was about to open his eyes and say something but was cut off when the vibrations from the voice bounced off the walls of the rock barrier causing him to 'see' Toph and everything in the cave. In Toph's hand's there was a long thing that 'looked' like a stick to him. But he didn't have time to ponder what it was because Toph was singing again._

"_Happy birthday dear Aang," she sang with perfect bitch and harmony, "Have a very happy birthday, and many more….and many more" She finished and she undid the rock like cave. "Pretty cool huh, now even if I'm in some unbendable trap of some sort I'll still be able to 'see'."_

"_You sang to me and you sounded so beautiful," Aang was still in shock. Out of all the time traveling with Toph he never knew she could sing, let alone so beautifully. It was completely something out of place with her character. _

_Toph punched his arm and he notice her checks were slightly pink, "Way to grow an ego Twinkle toes; I was just practicing the technique and that just so happen to be the first song to come to mind." Aang rolled his eyes. Though Toph was the human lie detector she was a horrible liar or at least to him anyway. Somehow he always knew when she was lying but he never told her that. He learned that the truth would come out of her one way or another. _

_Out of the blue she pecked his check and shoved the stick thing in his face muttering a 'happy birthday'. It was revealed to be a glider made out of metal and engraved in it was a poorly drawn picture of Aang with big ears and an arrow on the forehead. He assumed she drew the picture on how people described him. Next to the picture was a picture of what he assumed was Toph. With big and scary looking teeth and bangs that covered her eyes with her trade mark bun- though she wore her hair in a messy ponytail now the bangs were still there. The glider itself looked pretty decent; he opened it and inspected it. Actually it was an amazing job especially for some one that couldn't see. There was no chance he would be able to top this birthday present but the good news was neither would she-Aang poor soul didn't know that the gifts from her just go better and better. For his sixteenth birthday she made him a fruit pie ( or whatever Aang's guardian called it I forgot) that would make Monk Geiasto proud._

_He tested it out, it was a little hard to glide with because it was made of metal but with a little extra airbending it glided. He landed back in the spot he was standing in only to come face to face with scowling Toph. He flinched, that was the same look he gave her when someone mentioned something about 'birthday hits' and he ran away. She had eventually found him and told him to come and take his hits or -beating more like a better word- like a man._

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you that after someone who loves gives you something you're supposed to say thank you," Toph crossed her arms eyebrow raised. Aang looked at her. Did she just say she loves' him?_

"_Did you just say you love me," He asked her. Her face suddenly got red, just realizing what she accidently said. She moved her head to the side a bit sending a rock the size of Momo toward him. Effectively knocking the wind out of him (ironic, huh)._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied._

_End of flashback_

"You coming Twinkle Toes, or are you just going to sit there and grin like an idiot to yourself," he looked up to see Toph standing, ready to go back to the ceremony. He stood up with her, he notice how he was at least a head taller than her. He smiled down at Toph and put his arm around her shoulder. "I love you, Toph Bei Fong," he said to her.

She smiled at this and then punched him in the effectively knocking the wind out of him (deja ve?). Aang may not be the manliest of men out there. She might even be more of a man then him; but no matter what he would always be her man or **else**.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied and walked back into the ceremony knowing he'd follow after her.

He smiled at this while clutching his aching stomach; it was something Toph often did deny that she was in love with him when they both knew that she was. She only said on rare occasions that she loves him though. But she didn't have to tell him all the time, he already knew. He wouldn't say it out loud or anywhere near Toph because he did not want to die; but he knew he had captured her heart-

Aang followed after Toph as soon as his stomach felt better best not keep her waiting, she was very impatient- as much as she captured his.

When he walked back in the party his heart raced as soon as he saw her, sipping tea calmly looking in his direction. She was waiting for him.

Toph Bei Fong, earth bender in the world, inventor of metal bending, human lie detector, _and_ captor of Avatar Aang's heart.

He sat down with her, their shoulders slightly brushed and Toph could feel her stomach doing flip flops even by that simple touch. She punched his arm.

"Ow, what I do this time," Aang rubbed his arm.

She shrugged deciding not to lie; she knew he could always tell when she was lying.

Avatar Aang, the last airbender, master of all elements, bridge between the world and spirit world, the world's only know energy bender, ender of the worlds hundred year war I _and _captor of Toph Bei Fong's heart.

"Just because," she said simply taking a sip of her tea. Aang then kissed her on the lips getting many gasps; including from Toph. He pulled back after a minute; smiling at her blushing face though his face was red also. She arched an eyebrow at him. He grinned.

"Just because."

**Me: i am so proud of myself longest stroy i ever written ever also awwww so kawii! This is my first avatar fic but it most certainly won't be my last. I this one idea about Toph and some things *rubs hands together evilly and starts to giggle like crazy***

**Zuko: *sweat drop* ummmm **

**Me: *cheerfully* r&r**


End file.
